


Just Right For Us

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Barry and Iris at home with newborn Nora <3





	Just Right For Us

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to backtothestart02 for beta'ing this for me.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy :)

“We never had anyone who was just right for us.”

“Didn’t we?”

She woke up to pitch black darkness. Sitting up slowly, she couldn’t help the smile that was on her face. She felt well-rested. She knew it wouldn’t last long, not with her newborn daughter in the house. Iris could barely contain her happiness. She had a daughter. She was a mom, and as much as the idea of being a mother terrified her, her baby girl was the most perfect person on the planet. Nora. Named after Barry’s mother, and it fit her perfectly. Suddenly missing her daughter, Iris climbed out of bed. Nora wasn’t in her bassinet, so Iris assumed that Barry had come home. 

She found them in the living room. The lights were dimmed, and Barry was sitting on the couch holding Nora. From far away it looked like he was singing to her—which wasn’t out of the ordinary—but, as Iris got closer, she realized that he was speaking to her. Her eyes teared up as she listened. He wasn’t just speaking to her, he was reciting The Runaway Dinosaur.

“What makes you special… is out of all the different dinosaurs in the big, wide world, you have the mother (and father) who are just right for you…” 

“And who will always love you.” Iris finished.

Barry looked up at her, surprised to see her awake. He looked back at their daughter and smiled.

“That’s right, baby girl. Mommy and Daddy will always love you,” he cooed. 

Iris’ heart sang as she beamed at her husband and newborn baby. She remembered the day they visited Nora Allen’s grave. It was raining, but Iris felt sunshine in her heart. She had confessed her feelings to Barry not long before and while they weren’t technically dating yet, they were something. 

Barry was finally starting to heal from his mother’s death. He had placed a copy of The Runaway   
Dinosaur on her grave—a story that Nora read to her son every day—and Iris had revealed that she never really liked the story.

“We never had anyone who was just right for us,” she had said. 

“Didn’t we?” He’d asked, and Iris was speechless. 

It wasn’t until Barry was staring at her, telling her once again how much she meant to him that she finally understood. They did have someone that was just right for them. They had each other. They always had, since the day she met him. 

Barry Allen was everything to her and now they had a daughter. She was perfect, half Barry and half Iris. She could hardly believe it. 

****

An hour of so later, Barry was placing Nora in her bassinet, turning on the night light Wally bought for her. Iris sat in the rocking chair next to the bassinet. She couldn’t take her eyes off her daughter. Barry came to kneel in front of her. 

“We have a daughter.” She sighed.

“We do.” Barry smiled. “She’s perfect.”

“She is, isn’t she?” 

Iris sighed contently, staring lovingly at her husband. 

“I love that you can recite that story,” Iris said.

Barry blushed. “Well, my mom used to read it to me every day.”

“I know.” Iris reached for Barry’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“There’s something special about being able to share it with Nora, you know? It feels like my mom is still here… I don’t know. I want Nora to have good memories. We both had to grow up wondering what could’ve been. I don’t want that for her. I want her to grow up knowing without a doubt that she’s loved, knowing that…”

“She’s just right for us?” 

Barry let out a shaky sigh, smiling as he tried to keep the tears at bay, and nodded. Iris looked over at her baby girl one more time. She was so little; her tanned skin was so smooth. Her little hands were balled into tiny fists as she slept soundly. Yes, Iris thought. Nora was just right for them.


End file.
